IG-88's Adventures of Transformers: Age Of Extinction
IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Age Of Extinction is the 4th installment of the IG-88 / Transformers Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released in the near future. PLOT Sixty-five million years ago, a race of aliens called the "Creators" begin wiping out most life on Earth. In the present, somewhere in the Arctic, geologist Darcy Tirrel discovers dinosaur corpses covered in a strange metal. Five years after the Battle of Chicago, humanity has grown wary and fearful of the Transformers. Cemetery Wind, an elite CIA black ops unit, is formed by paranoid agent Harold Attinger and team leader James Savoy to hunt down the remaining Decepticons. However, they have also been secretly hunting down the Autobots due to support by The Horde Of Darkness, believing all Transformers to be a threat, despite the Autobots officially being granted sanctuary by the government. With help from the Cybertronian bounty hunter Lockdown and The Horde Of Darkness, they ambush and brutally kill Ratchet. However, their primary target is Optimus Prime, whom Lockdown personally wants alive. In rural Texas, The 88 Squad meets Cade Yeager, a struggling inventor, and his friend Lucas as they buy an old truck to strip it for parts to send Cade's daughter Tessa to college. Cade and The 88 Squad soon discover that the truck is an injured Optimus Prime and Cade repairs him after unexpectedly bringing him back to life. After locating Optimus in Texas, Cemetery Wind, The TGWTG Squad, and Lockdown confront and threaten the Yeagers and Lucas before Optimus and The 88 Squad rescue them and attacks the soldiers. Cade, Tessa, Lucas, and The 88 Squad are saved by Tessa's secret boyfriend, Shane Dyson, much to Cade's dismay. After a long chase through the town, one of Lockdown's grenades instantly kills Lucas while the others escape. Tensions rise between Cade and the two teenagers over their secret relationship while Optimus and the 88 Squad the remaining Autobots - Bumblebee, Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs - in a desert. Cade hacks into a spy drone once piloted by Angry Joe he took from the Texas attack, learning of a technology firm called KSI (Kinetic Solutions Incorporated) in league with Cemetery Wind and The Horde Of Darkness, and they decide to infiltrate KSI HQ in Chicago, with Optimus vowing to kill Attinger and any Horde Of Darkness member for their crimes and actions against Autobots. Meanwhile Joshua Joyce, the head of KSI, shows Darcy, The Nostalgia Critic, and AVGN that he has perfected Transformium, the metal that the Transformers are composed of, but needs more. He has imprisoned Brains to decode dead Transformers' minds and utilize their data for human-created Transformers. Joshua shows Darcy, Critic, and Nerd his prized creation Galvatron, created using data from Megatron's severed head. The Autobots and Squad storm the facility, but Joshua stops them, proclaiming the Autobots are no longer needed now that they can create their own Transformers. Disillusioned, Optimus, the Autobots, and The Squad decide to leave, much to IG-88's dismay. Forced by Attinger, Joshua launches Galvatron, Stinger (a man-made Transformer similar to Bumblebee), The TGWTG Squad, and The Machine Empire to pursue the Autobots. Optimus fights Galvatron before Lockdown wounds him, capturing him and Tessa on his ship. He explains that the beings he calls the Creators want Optimus back. Lockdown's ship then arrives in Chicago, much to the residents' dismay who flee fearing another attack. Before leaving Earth, Lockdown gives Cemetery Wind and The Horde Of Darkness a Seed, giving the Autobots and 88 Squad time to board the ship. Cade, Shane, and The Squad save Tessa and escape with Bumblebee while the others save Optimus and escape on a detachable ship. After a long drone chase, Mojo Jojo uses his Kryptonian ship to destroy much of Chicago, much to Attinger and Lockdown's dismay, the latter claiming that Mojo will be defeated any minute. Lockdown was right, as The Powerpuff Girls, who were sent by IG-88, enter and destroy Mojo's ship. However, the subspace bomb, which was activated by orders of The Storm King, explodes and engulfs Chicago, killing many residents as they are sucked in, but the heroes escape. Optimus, Brains, and The Squad reveal that Galvatron is Megatron reborn and he and The Horde Of Darkness have manipulated KSI in order to steal the Seed and create more Decepticons. Cade warns Joshua, who retreated to Beijing to use production facilities there, about Galvatron, Attinger, and The Horde Of Darkness. Joshua backs off his deal with Attinger while Galvatron activates himself and, with the help of his Horde Of Darkness comrades, infects all the KSI prototypes, turning them into the new Decepticon army. Joshua flees with the Seed to Hong Kong, with Attinger, Galvatron, and The Horde Of Darkness chasing him. When the Autobots try to retrieve the Seed, their ship is shot down by the Decepticons, leaving the Yeagers, The 88 Squad, Hound and Bumblebee to fight. After Cade kills Savoy in a fist fight, the Decepticons and Horde Of Darkness leave the Autobots and 88 Squad outnumbered. Knowing this, Optimus releases and tames the legendary warriors known as the Dinobots. With their help, they defeat the Decepticons and Horde Of Darkness while Bumblebee kills Stinger at the battle's climax. However, Lockdown returns with a magnetic weapon to reclaim Optimus and the Dinobots. Optimus destroys it and fights Lockdown. Cade tries to help, but is held at gunpoint by Attinger, who is angered by Cade's choice to side with the Autobots. Optimus saves Cade by killing Attinger, but is immediately impaled by Lockdown with his sword to a wall. As Cade, Bumblebee, and The Squad hold off and distract Lockdown, Tessa and Shane use a tow truck to pull the sword out of Optimus, who then kills Lockdown. The Horde Of Darkness retreat after a long battle with the 88 Squad. They finish off the remaining Decepticons as a retreating Galvatron and Horde Of Darkness vow to fight Optimus and the 88 Squad another day. Optimus sets the Dinobots free but decides to confront the Creators, knowing the Seed must be kept away from Earth. He requests the Autobots and 88 Squad to protect Cade and his family before flying into space with the Seed, sending a message to the Creators that he is coming for them. 'ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS' IG-88 Squad Members appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *Sunset Shimmer *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Tommy Gilligan / The Tommy *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Mike & Sulley *Wander & Sylvia *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Steven Universe *The Crystal Gems Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *Jinx *The Authority *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord *Sunset Shimmer (Evil) GUEST STARS (88 Squad): *The Winx Club *The Powerpuff Girls *Omi *Raimundo *Kimiko *Clay *Master Splinter GUEST STARS (Horde Of Darkness): *Shredder *Bebop & Rocksteady *Kraang 'TRIVIA' *There will be a bonus scene in Chicago after the Drone chase scene where Mojo's Robot 2.0 (which is actually Zod's ship from Man Of Steel), controlled by Mojo Jojo, will destroy much of Chicago, much to Attinger's dismay, before it gets shot down by Optimus Prime, The Powerpuff Girls, and the 88 Squad. Both Age Of Extinction and Man Of Steel were filmed in Chicago.